The Story of Shining Dreams
by Twister and Tornado
Summary: Shining Dreams was as normal as any other pony in Ponyville...well if you disregarded her upper half. But Dreams always wanted to become something bigger, something to make people proud of her, to connect with people all over the world. But how was one pony supposed to fufill this dream?


The Brony analysts community was big, Nopony could argue with that. And with its growing numbers, it was hard to not want to join in, at least for Shining Dreams. She had always dreamed of becoming like them, want the new experience, but with her problems of social awkwardness, her insecure thoughts and feelings, and her... _problem_...It was easier to watch from the shadows than it was to go in and mingle, much less to go up to the main faces of the community and say 'Hello'.

Usually, when she tried to approach someone who was in the Brony community, she always made a fool of herself, causing her to become more insecure and crawl back into her shell. Not speaking a word unless she was forced to.

The cloacked Pegasus pony sighed as her hidden amber eyes watched the ponies and the other species mingle, argue, discuss and laughing with one another. It was inviting, to say the least. Not to say her small group of friends weren't perfect, they were the best friends she could ever had. But, at the same time...

Shining Dreams pulled the cloak's hood more over her head, before pulling away from the curtain and heading away from the hall and to the busy town of Ponyville, where the analysts were having their big meet up. Moving here from Cloudsdale was...a different environment. Not a bad one, just different, not that it wasn't unwelcomed.

She couldn't think of anything else when she was suddenly hit by a small, fluffy object. With that bad of a force, her body reacted to the gravity by making her sit down on the ground with a daze. Shining groaned as her vision focused, eyeing the thing that she had bumped into...or someone she had bumped into.

It was Dr. Wolf, a well respected and well loved Brony reviewer, and next to him was Lightning Bliss, the rainbow alicorn who for the life of her, can't escape ponies calling her the four letter c-word, and it wasn't the inappropriate one either.

Shining gulped, her dark aqua wings fluttering as she hastily stood up, "Oh goodness, Are you Ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there!"

The Doctor nodded his fuzzy head, "It's fine, Miss...uh..."

"Shining Dreams, It's nice to meet you!" Shining thanked her lucky stars that her hood didn't fall off. She didn't really want to go into detail of her upper half of her body, especially to the ponies and wolf she had admired for so long. Speaking of which, she had to get going. As much as she would have loved to stay around and chat with them, both of her parents had work that evening and she had to watch her younger sister.

"Excuse me, but I must be going...! Goodbye!" She called, hastily making her way out of the streets and to a smaller street. Heading north, she came across a small two story house, and pulling out a key, unlocked the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She called, looking around her humble home. She spotted that the television was playing one of her favorite sit-coms, the one where there were four elderly mares getting into mischief and every day life in the coast near of Las Pegasus. She giggled as one of the mares, Sunny Shores, a foreigner from Sicfilly, made a comment about Rose Bell.

"Shining? Is that you? How was the market?" Shining's mother, Kite Breeze, walked out, holding Shining's sister with her hoof.

"Eh, Uneventful...I accidentally bumped into Dr.Wolf." She mumbled, sitting down and taking her sister into her paws. Taking another that wasn't pre-occupied, she took off her hood to revel that her upper part was a jackal instead of a regular pony. Shining's sister, Silver Sweets, laughed, trying to hoop her muzzle with a short leg.

"That's nice, dear. Now I'm running late from the store. Food for Silver is in the grey bag while there is some Mac and Cheese for you to eat in the fridge. I'll see you in a bit alright?" With that, Kite kissed her daughters' foreheads and headed out.

"Well...What do you want to do today...?" Silver made noises almost akin to baby garbles. Shining took that as an answer and shook her head.

"Nah...Mom would kill me if I left with you without telling her, plus your getting over your sickness, I don't think going to the park is a good idea..." Shining thought back to the last time her sister was admitted to the hospital. It was right after her trip, when her sister had gotten pneumonia. One look to her baby sister, and her ears pinned to the back of her head.

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt...As long as I leave a note, right?" She told her, getting a stroller, placing the baby earth pony on the soft blankets. Placing her cloak up, she wrote a note, turned off the TV and headed out, making sure to lock the door. Once satisfied, she made her way to Ponyville Park, dodging ponies left and right, hoping not to run over their hooves. Once more, she passed the Hall, looking through the windows seeing the big shoots, KP, Josh, Silver Quill, Mad Munckin And Mary Sue just to name a few. Sighing, she looked at her little sister.

"One day, Silver...That will be me..." She smiles at the thought, imagining herself with the many collaborators on discussing the show, before she broke her daydream.

"Who am I kidding...? There's no way I'll become like them...Who would want to hang out with someone like me...?" Shining asked, before shaking her head.

"Ah! Here I go again!" She smiles, looking down at her baby sister who looked at her curiously, "Come on, Silver, The Park doesn't come to us by itself!"

And with that, the Jackal-Pony Hybrid made her way to the park, her thoughts of reviewing erased from her mind.


End file.
